


All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's name is Damien, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Damien hates the cold -but what he hates even more, is not having that living furnace of his boyfriend in cuddling distance. Thankfully, it appears that won’t be the case for too long -even if Damien doesn’t know that just yet.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is titled after Mariah Carey’s infamous Christmas song. Yes, I did write it with that song playing in a loop. No, my only braincell did not survive. Press F to pay respects.  
>   
> I wrote this little fic for the Secret Santa hosted in the Italian Fanders gc. My giftee was [@jajathelivingmeme](https://jajathelivingmeme.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, and a little bird told me theyre rather fond of our favorite Dark Sides ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>   
> I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and big thanks to [@JoWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoWritesStuff) for agreeing to beta it in such short notice, you’re the best babe <33

It was cold.

Damien hated the cold.

But if there was something Damien hated more than being cold, it was being cold without his personal heater available to cuddle with while lying under an undignified amount of blankets.

Not that it was Remus’s fault, really. Being an acclaimed horror author sure had its perks, but it was also a position that came with certain obligations. One of them was monthly meetings with his publisher, which had caused him to remain stuck on the other side of the country until at least after Christmas because of a sudden chain of flights’ cancellations.

And so there was Damien, huddled on the couch with his laptop perched on his knee, cocooned under almost all of the blankets he had been able to find in the apartment (he had had to renounce to two of them after his very grumpy roommate had threatened to leave all the windows open just a crack so that little wisps of cold air would fill the apartment.)

When the call finally came through and Remus’s face filled Damien’s screen, the first thing his boyfriend did was take one look at him before starting to merrily cackle his ass off.

“Har har har,” Damien grumbled, “hello to you too, asshole.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Remus chuckled, wiping at one of his eyes with his finger, “you just look adorable as hell, babe.”

Damien squinted at the screen, fighting down the blush rising to his cheeks. “So your first reaction was to laugh at my expense?”

Remus shrugged, eyes twinkling with mirth under the heavy make-up. Sighing, Damien shook his head in resignation, but there was no denying the fondness dancing in his gaze.

“Any luck with the flights?”

“I fucking wish,” Remus groaned, laying back on the tiny plastic chair he was perched on, “everything is booked until  _ at least _ the 27th.”

“... I want to fight your publisher,” Damien muttered angrily.

“That makes two of us,” Remus hummed in agreement, “why he thought that organizing a meeting just before Christmas was a good idea, I’ll never understand.”

“It’s because he’s an asshole.”

“Oh, you have no idea how right you are.”

Damien sighed, looking to the side to try and hide the flash of sadness in his eyes. “I guess you’re really not gonna be here for Christmas, after all.”

“Apparently,” Remus said, “babe, I’m sorry, I know we had plans.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” reassured Damien, giving his boyfriend a tiny smile, “we can always have a tiny late celebration when you get back.”

“I can’t wait to be able to cuddle you again, my sweet little snake.”

Damien snorted, shaking his head. “Rem, that was sappy as hell -you almost sounded like Roman.”

The disgusted expression on Remus’s face was enough to send Damien into a giggling fit.

And yes, maybe he would have to spend this Christmas by himself, and maybe that thought alone was making him want to hide under his blankets and maybe cry a little.

But right there and then, with Remus’s voice filling the silence and the smirk on his boyfriend’s face making his stomach fill with now-familiar butterflies, Damien felt like he could pretend everything was alright, even if only for one night.

* * *

When Damien woke up two days later, on the 25th of December, it wasn’t of his own volition, or because of random birds chirping outside his window.

No, the reason he woke up was that someone apparently thought it would be a very good idea to blast Mariah Carey singing “All I Want For Christmas” at full volume, at 8 in the fucking morning.

Damien was so going to kill his roommate for this.

Grumbling darkly under his breath, he grabbed some blankets from the bed, draped them over himself and stalked out of the room, all the while planning Virgil’s murder in his head.

“Virgil motherfucking Storm I swear to god if you don’t stop blasting that abomination of a song right now-” Damien started, stomping into the kitchen with murder in his eyes only to freeze on the spot as soon as he saw the scene in front of him.

“Sorry babe, Virgil already left to go to Patton’s place!” Remus grinned, standing shirtless in the middle of the kitchen with bacon and eggs cooking on the stove behind him, “I’m cooking breakfast though, I hope that’s okay!”

Damien blinked and rubbed at his eyes, looking completely dumbfounded. When he’d finally convinced himself that no, he was not still dreaming and yes, Remus was really standing in his kitchen when he should still be kilometers away, he grinned, shrugging the blankets off his shoulders and basically sprinting into Remus’s arms.

“It’s more than okay, you asshole,” he said, latching his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Then, he leaned down and kissed him, grinning as he felt the way Remus’s immediately kissed back with his usual enthusiasm.

“I still want for that abomination to be turned off though,” Damien hummed when they finally separated, gesturing with his head towards the speakers on the table still blasting music around the apartment.

Remus grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “I don’t know, I rather like this song.”

“Honey, do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?”

“I’m turning it off  _ right now- _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
